What About Me?
by Mars1040
Summary: After the events of Logan's Shadow, Gabe gives Lian a life choice. Contains Spoilers for Logan's Shadow


Mars: Here's my own Epilogue to the events of Logan's Shadow.  
Link: Sony sucks.  
Mars: Agreed, Happy Valentine's Day! …even though I hate it…

Disclaimer: If I owned Syphon Filter, I would squeeze this somewhere in Logan's Shadow…maybe as an unlockable movie if you got 100% everything or maybe if you complete story mode on hard without dying…the list goes on.

(BTW, I've never actually played Logan's Shadow)

What About Me?

Lian Xing stood at the entrance to the Whispering Willows Mortuary in Virginia. It was about 8:30 in the morning and the sky looked like it was about to start raining at any moment. She had put off visiting this place for almost two weeks. She was cooped up in her apartment filled with grief. However, she decided that she needed to get this over with. She opened the gates and started walking into the graveyard. She looked at all the graves and finally found the one she wanted.

Gabriel Logan  
January 31, 1973 - October 2, 2007

Lian knelt down at the grave of her partner and her best friend. The two of them have been through so much together, and she felt like a part of her died when he did. "Gabe…" Lian slowly began, "I'm sorry…it's my fault you're dead…"

Someone walked up beside her, "It's not your fault Lian."

Lian immediately recognized the voice and looked up at the speaker. She was absolutely shocked when she saw his face, "Gabe?"

Gabe squatted down beside her, "It took you long enough to come here."

"You're alive…" her voice was filled with relief and anger, she herself didn't know whether to kill him or to kiss him.

"Yeah, I faked my death. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner."

"How? Why?"

"Trinidad told me that she couldn't return to her superiors without Shen. She asked me to kill her," Gabe explained, sitting down.

"So you made a deal with her," Lian also sat down.

"If she helped me fake my death, I would kill her. Teresa and Mujari were in on it too."

"Where are they?" Lian heard that Teresa and Mujari lived, but she had not heard much else.

"Teresa's in Arizona and Mujari's running his med lab here."

"…but why did you do it?"

"I told you I was retiring, wasn't I? I thought that there's nothing easier than faking a death."

"One of your famous words of advice."

"Yeah, but things happened ahead of schedule and I never got to hear your answer to my question."

"What question?"

Gabe sighed, "When Shen asked you to go away with him, what was you answer going to be?"

Lian looked at Gabe's grave marker, "My answer was…no. It would be too dangerous, everyone would be after him and his technology and…it's a life of fear and hiding."

Gabe stood up, "Then…what about me?"

She turned her head towards him, "What?"

"What about me Lian? Do you want to come with me?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm thinking of going back to New Jersey, to live a normal life."

"But what about the I.P.C.A.?"

"The agency is done Lian, everyone knows it. Answer my question…do you want to come with me or not?"

Lian stared at the grave marker, she was so depressed when she thought that her partner was dead. Now she finds out that he's alive and he's offering her a chance for her to go with him. She was in love with Gabe and she has a feeling that he loves her too, so she saw that her choices were be with him forever or never see him again. However, having a feeling is not knowing for sure. "Do you love me?" she finally asked.

Gabe hesitated, "Yeah. I couldn't show it because you were my partner and having a relationship with you would…it wasn't an option for either of us," he held out his hand for her. "Now, we're not in the agency anymore, I don't have to hide my feelings anymore."

Lian understood, "Well Gabe, my answer is…" she paused for a minute, then she took his hand, "yes."

Gabe smiled and pulled her up, "I was hoping you were going to say that."

Lian couldn't think of anything to say so she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head in for a kiss. As they kissed, thunder clashed and rain started to pour down on them. After a while, she pulled back, "We should get inside, we'll get sick."

"Yeah," the two of them walked back towards the house. The whole mess with Shen and Bitar was a huge nightmare but she was happy that it was finally over. She was also happy that she got her bet friend back.

The End

Mars: Well…it's much better than that crappy cliffhanger ending in Logan's Shadow.  
Jenny: At least this had closure.  
Mars: Now back to my list…you could unlock this secret ending if you get everything in the bonus missions…or maybe it isn't in the game at all…maybe it's only released on the Logan's Shadow website for a limited time only. Then it would be posted on YouTube and I wouldn't mind because I want people to see my work…


End file.
